Quiet
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: What I remember about the rise of the Empire is...is how quiet it was" 10 shorts about the rise of the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer-I own nothing. _

_A.N-The quote goes in order, but the scenes do not. You have been warned. _

* * *

"_What I remember about the rise of the Empire is…is how quiet it was."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker walked up the Temple steps; the only sound reflecting in his ears is the screams of his wife. He knows what he's going to do, but he's doing it for her.

Would she approve? Would she still come back to him if she saw him right now? Probably not.

So it will be a quiet thing. The screams of the Jedi will be unheard, the swing of the lightsabers, silent.

And no one will know it was him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N—I made this character up, and he will show up in other parts. I have no idea if he really exsists. _

* * *

"_During the waning hours of the Clone Wars, the 501__st__ Legion was discreetly transferred back to Coruscant."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Alpha-13 was sitting in the back. They had a special mission. Eradicate the Jedi.

But no one knew. And thank the Force for that. It would cause problems, problems that Alpha-13 did not want to deal with.

Killing the Jedi was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"_It was a silent trip."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

The quiet was overwhelming. The Clones couldn't stand it. Won't anyone talk? But the weight of the task was strong.

Nothing could be done to raise the silence of a soon-to-be-dead race.


	4. Chapter 4

"_We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Anakin paused at the final steps of the Temple. He knew what he was doing. A flicker of doubt wormed into his mind. But he pushed it aside, and walked forward.

He needed to end this quickly, before he turned back, and let his wife die.

Before he could do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N—Alpha-13 doesn't exsist. A reviewer(my ONLY reviewer, may I add) from a while ago reminded me of the wonderful site of Wookiepedia, which I don't own. Thank you!_

* * *

"_Did we have any doubts? Any private traitorous thoughts?"—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Alpha-13 hesitated outside the door of a private quarter. He heard whimpering; younglings. Did he dare help them?

He walked through the door, crying.


	6. Chapter 6

_Torli—I'm glad you said it was sad, I really hoped to get that out. I didn't think all the Clones wanted to kill. Thank you!_

* * *

"_Perhaps, but no one said a word."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Captain Rex was arguing silently with himself. He had made friends with these Jedi. Why kill them?

_Because they're a threat. _

They weren't a threat before.

_How do you know?_

He could make no response for that, but still held on to his beliefs.

The Jedi would always be his friends, no matter how many he killed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Not on the flight back to Coruscant."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Captain Rex slowly walked to the hangar. His thougts seemed to be the only noise. All else was quiet, no one said a word. No one acknowledge his presence. All heads were bowed with the shame of what they're going to do.

And Captain Rex wondered _Will we ever live this down?_ And though Captain Rex knew the answer, he was afraid of it.

_No. _

* * *

_Queen—I must say, I never thought the size had the feeling of quiet. I had thought that it would be in the way that no one is really talking. It's all in their heads, so to speak. I'm glad that you think there's much emotion in this; really hoped to get that out. _


	8. Chapter 8

"_Not when Order 66 came down."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Cody watched silently as his fleet walked up the LAAT. They had a new mission; eardicate the Jedi. Sure, that was a diferent Legion, but he still had to make sure the job was done.

After all, orders are orders.

* * *

_Queen—Yes, I guess he should be. Thank you for the review!_

_Torli—I'm glad you have yet to find anything wrong, that is what I was hopping. And since Rex is part of the 501__st__, I thought he should have a say in this. Thank you for the review!_


	9. Chapter 9

"_And not when we marced into the Jedi Temple."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Alpha-68 looked upon his brothers. Most of them had their shoulder slumped. They were also quiet. He shook his head smiling silently.

_Pathetic fools. _He found it odd that his brothers didn't seem too happy with this assignment. Personally, he was excited.

But of coure, he didn't say anything. He could be shuned, reassigned to another legion, or killed. So he kept up his act and pretended to hate this.

And he didn't say a word.

* * *

_A.N—Well? What'd you think?_


	10. Chapter 10

"_Not a word."—Anonymous Clone of the 501__st_

* * *

Anakin watched his troops walk silently out of the Temple. Their armor was stained with blood, as was their hearts.

And Anakin wondered, was this right? Was all of this worth one life?

Anakin walked after them, crying for the blood on his hands, and for the souls on his shoulders. And he wondered, was it really that silent?

He looked once again at his troops.

Indeed, it was silent.

* * *

_Mister Buch—Well, I was hoping to get deep in a few words. Guess I didn't succed, didn't I? :). Hopefully, I won't be repetitive next time. I'm glad that you like all the reactions that the clones had. And I am EXTREMELY glad that you find it creepy; really hoping to get that out. Thank you for the review!_

_Torli—I agree, I always read something where the Clones seem to be in lala land, and I knew that wasn't right. I hope readers understand that. Thank you for the review! _

_A.N—Ah, so it ends. I would love to thank Torli, Mister Buch, and Queen for reviewing! My immense thanks! _

_Any mistakes that you have found, any scenes you found to be uncompleted etc. are all mine. Complaints go straight to me. _

_--Apk13 _


End file.
